


Art for 'Stone by Stone'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, F/M, M/M, SPN Case Fic Mini-Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Who the hell moves an entire castle from the Rhine to goddamn Missouri? Dean, Sam, Donna, and Max don’t know, but a free vacation is a free vacation. Unless there’s German ghosts, possessions, and unfortunate hotel staff, which mean the week away from the hunting life is gonna have to wait.





	Art for 'Stone by Stone'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stone by Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178780) by [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books). 



                                

 

 


End file.
